A Pistoleira
by Tsuki Soulless
Summary: Ele, um homem da lei. Ela, uma garota má. Ele não deve na praça. Ela tem culpa no cartório. Ele está atrás de um assassino. Ela foge da polícia. O que pessoas tão opostas têm em comum? Moram na msm casa.


**A pistoleira**

**----**

**Sinopse: **Ele, um homem da lei. Ela, uma garota má. Ele, ama uma garota. Ela, ama um rapaz. Ele não deve na praça. Ela tem culpa no cartório. Ele está atrás de um assassino. Ela foge da polícia. Ele é um policial atrás de um assassino de chefes de estado. Ela, a assassina. O que duas pessoas tão diferentes têm em comum? Eles moram na mesma casa.

-----

**Disclamer:** Essa fic é minha. Os personagens aqui citados pertencem á nossa saudosa Tia Rumiko. Mas bem que eu queria ter u Sesshy só pra mim. *-*

-----

Um tiro. A multidão que estava acompanhando a visita do presidente dos Estados Unidos se apavora. O imperador e sua família correm para o carro. Todas as autoridades vasculham o local. De onde? De onde veio o tiro que matou o presidente J. W. Brush? O que aconteceu? Helicópteros rondam o local. Procuravam vestígios do assassino.  
- Mais uma morte. Como ele consegue escapar?  
- Não sei. Mas ele é preciso. O tiro foi bem no meio dos olhos.  
- Takao! – o capitão chamou-o.  
- Hai.  
- Quero que você assuma o caso. Não quero que mais uma autoridade morra.  
- Hai. – finalmente. Desde que começaram a matar chefes-de-estado, ele almejava aquele caso. Iria pegá-lo.

Finalmente estava em casa. Depois da confusão foi difícil chegar sã e salva. Mais um dia.... sentiu seu corpo ser abraçado e uma respiração em sua pele, ele chegara.  
- /onde esteve?/ - perguntou ao ouvido.  
- Fui andar um pouco, você sabe que não gosto de ficar em casa.  
- /senti saudades/ - depositou um beijo na base do pescoço dela e foi subindo até lhe encontrar os lábios.  
- Como foi o seu dia?  
- Você não soube? Mataram o presidente dos Estados Unidos.  
- Que grande bem para a humanidade! Pena que não fui eu quem matou esse palhaço.  
- Ahá! Sinto muito, mocinha, mas vou ter que te punir!  
- Oh, não seu policial! Não me prenda por favor!  
- Meninas más tem que aprender uma lição! – pegou-a no colo e a levou para o quarto.  
- Que punição o senhor tenente vai me dar? – indagou sendo depositada ne cama. Ele subiu em cima dela e começou a beija-la.  
- Do tipo que eu gosto.

Era de manhã. Ela se mexe preguiçosamente na espaçosa cama de casal. Onde ele estava? Olhou para o relógio. Dez da manhã, mais uma vez não pôde ficar com ela. Tudo bem. Ele era policial, era o dever dele ir quando o chamarem. E o seu também. Ouviu o telefone tocar.  
- Moshi, moshi?  
- _A bela adormecida finalmente acordou!_  
- Ohayou, kokoro. Mais uma vez você me deixou sozinha. – disse deitando na cama.  
- _Eu tentei te acordar, mas você tem um sono muito pesado. Aposto que não ouviu o celular tocar. _  
- Qual?  
- _O seu. _  
- Nani?? Quando foi isso?  
- _Ás sete. Eu atendi e desligaram. _  
- "ah não!"  
- _Algum problema? _  
- Não, não. Tudo bem, deve ser trote.  
- _Concordo. Tenho que desligar, peguei um caso novo e complicado, nos falamos em casa. _  
- Kissus. – desligou o telefone. Correu o olho pelo quarto. Onde estava aquele maldito celular? Ouviu-o tocar. Ela congelou. Caminhou ao aparelho que insistia em tocar. Pegou-o e atendeu.  
- Alô?  
- _Devia ter atendido mais cedo. _  
- Desculpe, não vai acontecer de novo.  
- _Você está em casa?_ – ouviu-a suspirar.  
- Estou.  
- _Tenho uma tarefa para você. _  
- Onde? – perguntou séria.

- E ai Takao? Caso novo?  
- Um velho caso novo, você quis dizer. – disse Takao.  
- E mais complicado também. – indagou um sargento.  
- Como ele conseguiu matar o Brush? – perguntou um policial.  
- Não sei, esse cara é profissional, o meu palpite é que ele fique nos telhados dos prédios. – explicou Takao.  
- Que idéia mais absurda! Ele teria que ter uma ótima mira! – o ex-encarregado do caso se pronunciou, Matsumoto.  
- Apesar dos prédios serem altos e distantes do Parque Central, não impediu o pistoleiro, com uma arma boa, de matar a sua vitima.  
- Isso é verdade. – o sargento falou.  
- Que tipo de arma era?  
- Uma de longa distancia. Fuzil AK 44, se não me engano, com mira a longa distancia, mas vamos esperar os resultados da balística.  
- Como quiser.  
- Quero que investiguem todos os prédios em volta do parque. Procurem qualquer coisa: balas, cartuchos, pegadas, qualquer coisa. – disse se levantando da cadeira.  
- Hai, você quem manda Takao.  
- Matsumoto.  
- Hai.  
- Quero que me ajude no caso.  
- Por que eu?  
- Por que você é o ex-encarregado, sabe mais sobre ele do que eu.  
- Ok. Vou para a necropsia para ver como vai o presidente.  
- Hai.  
- Takao! – uma mulher vem chamá-lo.  
- O que foi, Midori?  
- Melhor vir, é um dos seus.  
- Estou indo. – pegou o casaco, o distintivo e saiu apressadamente.

Chegou a uma rua impedida, havia policiais em todo o lugar. Passou por um deles e foi a um dos carros com o vidro estilhaçado, havia três marcas de tiros e seis corpos.  
- Dois seguranças,um motorista, duas mulheres e um ministro. O cara é bom. – voltou-se para o pára-brisa. – três tiros e seis mortos. Ele é muito bom.  
- Está elogiando o assassino, tenente?  
- Quantas pessoas conseguem atirar no mesmo buraco duas vezes á longa distancia?  
- Isso é impossível.  
- Não é. A mira dele é perfeita. Começou pelo motorista, fazendo parar o carro, matou os seguranças, começando pelo da frente, dando visibilidade para matar o de trás, por ultimo, o ministro tarado e as duas prostitutas. Tudo com apenas três marcas de tiros.  
- Concordo com você. Ele é um profissional.  
- Recolha amostras do vidro e das balas e mande para a perícia. Quero uma autópsia completa dos seis.  
- E você? – viu-o suspirar.  
- Fazer relatórios e levar trabalho para casa.

Correr. É o que tinha que fazer para não ia para a prisão. Pulava de prédio em prédio, sem nada para ajudar. Saltou e mergulhou em direção ao chão de um beco sem saída. Estava indo muito rápido, já que sua arma pesava. Agarrou-se á escada de fuga e saltou ao chão. Era meio dia e o movimento da rua era intenso. Procurou por portas abertas. Nada. Onde poderia se trocar? Olhou pra cima e viu uma janela aberta. Saltou de novo e subiu as escadas de ferro enferrujado. Espiou para ver se tinha alguém. Sorte, vazio. Era uma espécie de depósito. Havia varias coisas de animes e mangas: figurinhas, card, livros, revistas, hqs, cosplayers, cd's, vhs, dvds e varias outras coisas. Estava no quarto de um otaku. Dentre tanta coisa, conseguiu achar um closet cheio de cosplays. Entrou, trancou a porta e em pouco tempo se trocou. Desmontou o fuzil e guardou na mochila junto com uma 38 com silenciador. Debaixo da longa manga do casaco, prendeu ao braço uma arma parecia ser uma 9 mm, mas esta ia presa ao braço. Saiu do closet e se dirigiu a porta externa trancada. Voltou a janela. Saiu do prédio e se dirigiu a rua. O movimento era grande, se misturou com a multidão que passava pela calçada. Andava normalmente, pouco se importando com os olhares que recebia. Olhou de repente para a rua. Vira uma limusine estacionar em frente a um hotel de luxo. Voltou a seu caminho e seus pensamentos. Não demorou muito para sair deles, quando um orelhão tocou assim que ela passou. Congelou no meio da calçada. Virou-se e atendeu ao telefone.  
- alô?  
- _Belo trabalho que você fez Sango, estou admirado! Sua precisão é perfeita. _  
- Espero que depois dessa, você pague pelo serviço.  
- _Quanto você quer? O dobro? _  
- O que te faz pensar isso?  
- _Pelo ótimo trabalho que fez, merece o dobro. _  
- Não.  
- _Como é? Você está recusando 1.000.000 de dólares? _  
- Você é idiota? Se eu aparecer com um milhão na minha conta, sendo que eu não trabalho, o que vão pensar? Vão começar a desconfiar!  
- Isso se romperem o sigilo bancário.  
- _Não vou arriscar. 250 e não se fala mais nisso. _– desligou. Viu-a sair correndo após desligar o telefone. Apoiou-se pesadamente no encosto do carro.  
- "pode ter certeza Sango, se você fosse minha, te daria muito mais que meros 250 mil. Muito mais." Vamos embora! – disse ao motorista.

- Não pode passar moça. Houve um homicídio aqui. – disse um policial. Chegara a uma rua bloqueada. Havia vários policiais. E carros sendo rebocados.  
- Quem morreu senhor? – perguntou.  
- É assunto do governo, não estou autorizado a dar informações a civis.  
- Quem está comandando o caso? A policia japonesa?  
- É sigilo. Sugiro que volte e pegue outro caminho. Este está fechado.  
- Aquele é o tenente Takao?  
- Hai.  
- Pode me dar licença? – deu as costas e pegou o celular. Sentiu o celular vibrar, o atendeu.  
- Tenente Takao.  
- _Já te disse que você fica muito lindo, quando está concentrado? _  
- Estou na televisão?  
- _Não. E mesmo que estivesse, prefiro te ver ao vivo. _  
- Onde você está?  
- _Aqui. _  
- Onde?  
- _Perto de um de seus amigos. _– olhou para todos os lados, virou para trás e a viu acenando para ele. Sorriu. Desligou o telefone e foi ao encontro dela.  
- Pode deixar Takeshi. – disse passando por baixo da fita.  
- Hai. – o tira se afastou, deixando o casal sozinho.  
- É o caso novo?  
- Hai. Parece que um pistoleiro está matando autoridades.  
- Que... que tipo de autoridades?  
- Qualquer tipo, desde que seja estrangeiro.  
- Quem estava naquele carro?  
- Um Embaixador americano. Por que? – viu-a empalidecer.  
Não era possível. O seu namorado é quem a estava... caçando? O Miroku-kun estava... estava... observou bem o lugar e pôde ver com clareza onde disparara o tiro. Reconheceu o carro e os pontos de referencia. Era o inicio do pesadelo. Pegou no braço dele. Maldita tontura.  
- Se sente mal?  
- Não... é esse sol...  
- Takeshi!  
- Hai.  
- Espere até a perícia chegar, eu já volto.  
- Hai.  
- Vamos sango. – levou-a a uma lanchonete ali perto. Sentaram-se numa mesa. Miroku pediu uma fatia de bolo de chocolate e um suco com muito açúcar para sango, já que ela poderia desmaiar se não comesse algo doce, maldita _hipoglicemia _.  
- Se sente melhor?  
- Hai. Arigatou. – baixou o olhar ao doce que comia.  
- Você tem tomado os seus remédios?  
- Un, Miroku-kun. Como o medico receitou. – um pequeno silencio se formou entre eles, não sabiam o que falar.  
- O caso é complicado?  
- Hai. Muito.  
- Já... já sabe quem é?  
- Sim. – viu-a se espantar e prestar atenção na sua fala. – um pistoleiro preciso e minucioso. Sequer deixa pistas.  
- Você acha que é um homem? – perguntou aliviada, olhava para o bolo com um meio sorriso no rosto.  
- O que foi?  
- Por que você acha que é um homem que mata aquela gente?  
- Hã?  
- Por que?  
- Os tipos de armas que são usadas. É preciso força para maneja-las, e também, por que ele não entra nos prédios. Ele caminha de um para outro.  
- E isso não pode ser feito por uma mulher?  
- Ah é, esqueci que você é feminista.  
- E você é machista.  
- Não é isso. No meu trabalho...  
- A maioria dos homicidas é homens. Eu sei.  
- Se sente melhor?  
- Hai.  
- Bom. Tenho q voltar ao trabalho. – disse pegando a carteira e o dinheiro da conta. – você vai ficar bem?  
- Hai. Já estou indo para casa. Até mais tarde.  
- Até. – baixou o corpo para beija-la antes de sair da lanchonete.  
Chegou em casa exausta. Além de ficar pulando de prédio em prédio que nem uma macaca, descobriu que seu namorado estava querendo prende-la, e ainda o seu oyabun queria lhe meter em encrenca. Seu dia estava completo.  
- Só falta o miroku trazer trabalho pra casa.  
- Sinto muito por faze-lo. – virou-se para o namorado. Tinha acabado de entrar. – vou dormir no sofá por causa disso?  
- Bobo. – foi até ele tirando os papeis que carregava e jogando-os na mesinha da sala do apartamento em seguida beijando-o. – Você acha que conseguiria dormir sem mim?  
- Convencida.  
- Eu? Não! Só sou sincera, mas pode falar, não é verdade?  
- /a mais absoluta verdade/ - beijou-a ardentemente antes de deita-la no sofá.  
- Pra quando é o relatório? – perguntou.  
- Amanhã. Infelizmente.  
- Quer ajuda?  
- A menos que você tenha conhecimento do caso, sim.  
- Eu não tenho, por enquanto. – disse a morena se sentando.  
- Então como pode me ajudar?  
- Dê-me os papeis do caso, vou lê-los aí posso te ajudar.  
- Duvido.  
- Quer apostar quanto?  
- Uma hora.  
- Aposto três.  
- Feito. – disse entregando os papeis á ela. Sango pegou os óculos e começou a lê-los.  
- Hum...  
- O que foi?  
- Você já resolveu casos mais difíceis.  
- E o que tem de fácil nesse?  
- Você tem que pensar como o assassino. "Ser o assassino", entendeu?  
- Sei...  
- Tipo... aqui. – mostrou um trecho do texto que estava lendo. – aqui diz que ele, supostamente, entra nos prédios e mistura com as pessoas, e por isso despistaria a policia, certo?  
- Certo.  
- Errado. Por incrível que pareça, se misturar num local onde todos se conhecem só aumentaria a chance de ser pego.  
- Tem razão.  
- Você está certo. – continuando a ler. – Não sei como, mas ele transita entre os telhados dos prédios, e é muito forte e ágil.  
- E o caso das pistas?  
- Simplesmente complicado. Por causa daquele pó que tem em alguns prédios, é impossível caminhar por eles sem se sujar. A não ser...  
- A não ser...  
- Que ele reponha esse pó quando passa.  
- Não dá tempo. Quando ele atira, um chamado automático é emitido aos helicópteros, que, imediatamente, fazem uma ronda no local.  
- Tem razão. "por favor, não me conte as estratégias da policia"  
- O que você sugere, senhorita 'entendo a mente de um criminoso'?  
- Provoque-me mais uma fez, e verá do que sou capaz!  
- Calma, senhorita... – se aproximando e deitando em cima dela.  
- Pára... que eu estou falando serio... –parou ao ser beijada. - /você não tem que fazer um relatório?/  
- /com a ajuda que você me deu.../ - beijou-a de novo. - / ... dá para fazer antes de sair.... mas agora.../ - pegou-a no colo. – tenho que pagar uma aposta e ligar para a locadora.  
Cinco da manhã. Estava dormindo serenamente quando o celular toca. Ainda dormindo, ela o pega e atende.  
- moshi...  
- _Tenho um serviço para você. _– ela desligou o telefone, voltando a dormir em seguida.  
- Quem era? – ouviu a voz do miroku após receber um beijo no pescoço.  
- ... um idiota qualquer... – disse ainda dormindo.  
- Estou indo, tudo bem?  
- Hu-hum. – parou de falar. Estava muito cansada. Ele foi para a cozinha, tomou seu café e saiu para o trabalho. Tinha a sensação de que desta vez, resolveria o caso.

- NÃO ACREDITO!!!! – a voz dela ecoa por todo o prédio.  
- Pára de gritar, Sango-chan! Eu voltei!  
- K-chan!!! Que surpresa ótima!!!! – disse abraçando a moça que acabara de chegar.  
- Não me aperte tanto, prima!  
- Gomen. Doozo! – disse convidando-a á entrar.  
- Vejo que não parou.  
- Não tem como parar. Não sei como você conseguiu.  
- Só ameacei entrega-lo á policia, e ele me deixou.  
- O meu não cai nesse truque.  
- Já tentou?  
- Já. E ele revidou.  
- Hum... já contou pra ele?  
- O que?  
- Da sua profissão?  
- Seria uma bela revelação: "Sabe miroku, eu sou uma pistoleira profissional e era eu quem estava matando aquela gente, só peço que pelo nosso amor não me prenda. A propósito, eu fiz sua comida favorita." Tenha dó, pense um pouco né?  
- Me explica direito esse negócio.  
- Sabe aquelas mortes com autoridades?  
- Sei. Foi você??  
- Alô! Eu sou a mais precisa dentre as que ele tem!  
- E modéstia á parte.  
- Pois é.  
- E o que tem você contar a ele?  
- É muito simples, ele é quem esta comandando o caso.  
- Que rolo!  
- Imagina de como seria para ele.  
- Um choque.  
- Você contou pro Inu?  
- Contei.  
- E ele?  
- Aceitou numa boa. E ainda brincou com isso.  
- O que ele disse?  
- "bom saber, assim posso ficar alerta quando brigarmos."  
- Kkkkk, ele é uma figura!  
- Eu sei. Mas acho que ele ficou perturbado e inseguro.  
- Falou com ele?  
- Falei. Ele se abriu comigo e disse que ficou surpreso.  
- Kagome, se você pensou que ele ia aceitar numa boa...  
- Eu não disse isso!  
- Então o que? – ouviu-a suspirar.  
- Pensei que ele fosse surtar e ir embora.  
- Eu sou testemunha de quanto ele sofreu para ficar com você. Ele sendo de família rica e você de uma pobre.  
- As diferenças sociais não batiam. Eu não tinha nada a oferecer, já ele...  
- Ele moveu mundos e fundos para ficar com você, e você o rejeitava por ser rico e que não daria certo.  
- Bem... não era só por ele ser rico, ou eu ser pobre, tem aquele outro detalhe.  
- Ah é! Foi você quem matou a tia dele.  
- Não tive culpa ué! Não o conhecia, tão pouco sabia que era a tia dele.  
- Acredito em você. – viu-a dar um sorrisinho.  
- Ele não veio com você?  
- Ele teve uma viajem de negócios.  
- Por que não foi com ele?  
- Ele me chamou para ir.  
- Então?  
- Não quis. Preferi vim te ver e treinar um pouco.  
- Pensei que tivesse parado.  
- E parei, mas não quero enferrujar.  
- Você não tem jeito.  
- Eu sei que não. Peguei gosto pelas armas.  
- Duro que eu também. – começaram a rir.  
- Vamos?  
- Hai... – ouviram o celular tocar. Kagome viu a prima se enfurecer e cerrar os punhos.  
- Calma! Tenha calma pra agüentar esse carma.  
- Muito engraçado. – pegou o celular e o atendeu. – alô.  
- _Por que não atendeu mais cedo? _  
- Vai te catar! Você liga as cinco da manhã, na hora que o MEU MARIDO sai para trabalhar, e ainda quer que eu te atenda? Por que não me esquece? Por que não me demite? Por que não me mata?  
- _Por que não quero. _  
- Grande resposta!  
- _Tenho um serviço pra você. _  
- Manda outra pessoa fazer o trabalho, a policia já esta na minha cola.  
- _Mentira. Pois você não deixa pistas. Muito menos é vista. _  
- Não! Não vou fazer nada!  
- _Vai sim, ou seu querido "marido" vai sofrer as conseqüências. _  
- Toque nele, e sentirá o quanto é bom levar um tiro.  
- _Belo vestido que está usando. É a sua prima que está ai? _– foi à gota d'água. Pegou e fechou a cortina.  
- _Não vai me procurar? _  
- Não. Se eu fizer isso, vou acabar te matando.  
- _Você não me conhece. _  
- Será?  
- _Está blefando. _  
- Como é que se chama aquela sua gata... ah, é! Miko não é? Tão lindinha. E é siamesa. Raça ótima! – foi á janela e abriu uma fresta dentre a cortina. No prédio ao lado pôde ver um rapaz alguns andares acima do seu. Era alto, de cabelos negros, vestia uma calça social preta e uma blusa também social branca. Ele falava ao telefone e olhava fixamente para sua janela.  
- _Está me ameaçando, Sango? _  
- E você mordeu a isca. Melhor amarrar os sapatos, não quer cair daí de cima, ou quer?  
- _Só se você vir me derrubar. _  
- Não me tente por favor. Vem cá, você saiu do conforto de sua casa para me vigiar?  
- _Vai fazer o trabalho ou não? _  
- Não.  
- _Então melhor se preparar para visitá-lo no hospital. _  
- Não se... – ouviu-o desligar. – vamos rápido Kagome! Disse entrando no seu quarto.  
- O que ele vai fazer?  
- Tentar matar o Miroku. – arrastou o armário e abriu uma parede falsa. Dentro havia vários tipos de fuzis, pistolas e outros tipos de armas.  
- Você é colecionadora?  
- Não brinque nessa hora! Toma! – entregando á moça um fuzil AR 15 com mira e silenciador.  
- Esse é bom.  
- Você vai pelos telhados, eu vou pela rua. Não o deixe morrer!  
- Pode contar comigo, não vou deixar. – kagome saiu da casa da prima. Sango foi à janela e a abriu. Ele ainda estava lá, a esperando. Sentiu o celular tocar e o atendeu.  
- _Meus pêsames. _– disse e acenou apara a moça que se consumia em raiva antes de sair. Desceu ao estacionamento, montou na sua moto e saiu cantando pneu. Tinha muito pouco tempo.

- MIROKU!!!! – gritou. Ele estava saindo do prédio da policia, iria voltar ao local dos crimes e tentar colher pistas, quando a viu em alta velocidade de moto. Ela parou á sua frente.  
- Bonito hein? Apostando racha?  
- Não. É uma coisa séria!  
- O que foi? Viu um homicídio?  
- Não vi. Mas acho que vou ver um....  
Em cima de um prédio, um pistoleiro já estava com seu alvo na mira, Miroku Takao.

(* agora tudo acontece em câmera lenta*)

Estava esperando a hora certa de atirar, e era agora. No outro prédio, kagome o viu se preparando para atirar. Colocou o fuzil na mira e esperou. O pistoleiro atirou. A bala percorria o seu percurso para chegar a seu destino, o coração de Miroku. Kagome atira rapidamente para o pistoleiro que ainda o tinha na mira. Atirou, acertando a cabeça dele. Voltou-se para a bala que ainda percorria seu percurso. Tinha exatos 0,005 seg. para intercepta-la e salvar o amor de sua prima. Atirou. Sua bala saiu em disparada. Tarde demais. Passou pela outra errando o alvo.  
Sango estava ciente da situação, ouvira tudo. Tinha 0,001 seg. para agir. Empurrou miroku para fora da rota e se colocou nela, sendo atingida e caindo no chão.

(*voltando á velocidade normal*)

Miroku ficou sem reação. O amor de sua vida estava ali, estirada no chão, baleada, por sua causa. Abaixou-se rapidamente para socorre-la. Pediu para chamarem uma ambulância e mandou que vistoriassem todos os prédios em volta.  
- Sango! Daijobu?  
- .......... agora eu sei.... como é levar um tiro........ – começou a ficar sonolenta.  
- Sango! Onegai, anata wa nemasen!  
- Vai... ser difícil. – sorriu enquanto perdia os sentidos.  
- Sango!  
- Calma takao! Ela vai ficar bem! – o capitão dizia com a mão em seu ombro.  
- Espero que sim. – viu a ambulância chegar e leva-la ao pronto-socorro. Sango precisaria fazer uma cirurgia pra retirar a bala que estava alojada perto da artéria principal. Miroku estava sentado na sala de espera, o que tinha acontecido?  
- Miroku! – uma voz conhecida soa pelo corredor do hospital.  
- Kagome? O que você está fazendo aqui?  
- Tinha ido visitar vocês, ai ela teve um pressentimento e saiu apavorada. Agora eu sei porque.  
- Ela tem pressentimentos?  
- Hai, sempre quando está para acontecer algo de ruim com você.  
- Hum... por isso que ela foi me ver.  
- A sango-chan está bem?  
- Está sendo operada...  
- Ah não!  
- Também acho que não é uma boa idéia, mas... – viram o medico segui na direção em que estavam.  
- Então doutor! Como esta minha prima?  
- Ela vai ficar bem. Ela tem que ficar em observação na UTI, pelo menos até amanhã, depois a levaremos para o quarto.  
- Hai, arigatou.  
- Ah, mais uma coisa, antes de a operarmos, ela pediu para a sta. Kagome ficar com o celular dela até que ela vá para o quarto.  
- Por que será? – perguntou miroku.  
- Também não faço a mínima idéia. – mentiu kagome. – "legal, vou voltar á ativa!"  
- Posso vê-la doutor? – indagou Miroku.  
- Pode, mas ela não está acordada.  
- Contanto que esteja viva, não importa. – Miroku seguiu para a sala da UTI deixando Kagome e o medico sozinhos.  
- Diga a verdade doutor, quais são as chances dela sobreviver depois dessa cirurgia?  
- Vou ser franco, não são poucas, mas também não são muitas.  
- Que animador.  
- Tem certeza de que é a primeira vez que ela leva um tiro?  
- Não. Esse é o vigésimo, eu acho.  
- Vigésimo?  
- Para quem foi policial da cidade mais violenta do mundo, um tiro a mais ou a menos não vai fazer falta.  
Ele estava sentado ao lado dela. Se sentia culpado pelo que tinha acontecido. Devia ter sido ele. Ele é quem devia estar na UTI, deitado numa cama de hospital, não ela. Não o amor de sua vida. Não a sango.  
- "eu vou pegar que fez isso, eu prometo!"  
- /miroku/ - kagome o chamou. Ele se virou e deu de cara com a moça que estava na porta.  
- hai, aconteceu alguma coisa? – disse saindo do quarto.  
- tem um grupo de policiais querendo falar com você.  
- Já sei o que é. Fica com ela ta?  
- Hai. – ele foi ao encontro dos policiais. Kagome entrou na sala e se sentou onde Miroku estava.  
- Eu sei que você já está acordada.  
- Ele já foi?  
- Já.  
- Há quanto tempo não levo um tiro?  
- Desde que agente estava em treinamento.  
- Hum... odeio aqueles tempos...  
- Você sempre foi a que errava mais.  
- E a que levava mais tiros, nunca liguei para isso.  
- Até sua mãe começar a desconfiar.  
- É, ai comecei a tomar mais cuidado...  
- Com aqueles treinamentos, você se tornou a melhor de todas.  
- Não exagera. As melhores morreram.  
- Pois é.  
- Por que fui desobedece-lo?  
- Ele não mandou matar o Miroku por que você o desobedeceu.  
- Ele só ficou com raiva, por que o desafiei...  
- Não, porque você denominou o Miroku de seu "marido".  
- Não falei mentira...  
- Mas ele não te pediu.  
- Moramos juntos, e o considero como meu esposo...  
- Não quer saber o que aconteceu com o atirador?

- O que? Morto? – perguntava Miroku surpreso.  
- Sim. O encontramos no prédio á frente com um fuzil e um tiro na cabeça.  
- Um duelo?  
- Não. O fuzil estava mirando para onde você estava.  
- Execução.  
- A yakuza?  
- Não.  
- Então quem?  
- Não sei, mas vou pegá-lo.  
- Você que...  
- Já disse que não sei! Procurem pistas e descubram quem é o sujeito e se tem ficha.  
- Hai.  
- Dispensados. – viu-os se retirar.  
- Miroku.  
- Fala kagome.  
- A Sango-chan quer te ver.  
- Ela acordou?  
- Não, ainda está dormindo. Der! Lógico que acordou!  
- Sabia que posso te prender, não é?  
- Vai ver sua namorada e me deixe em paz! – dizia rindo. Viu-o sorrir e se dirigir ao encontro de sua prima. Entrou no quarto e se sentou ao lado da moça que aparentemente dormia.  
- Você está bem, kokoro? – abriu os olhos e o encarou.  
- Estou, graças a você, sua louca! Por que fez aquilo?  
- Se você acha que eu me conformaria se você levasse um tiro comigo perto, a resposta é não!  
- Mesmo assim, é normal um policial levar tiros.  
- De um pistoleiro?  
- Hai, até de pistoleiros.  
- Da próxima vez, te deixo morrer. – fechou a cara e virou pro lado.  
- Ta zangada comigo?  
- Hai. – disse chorosa.  
- Te magoei?  
- Hai. – disse mais chorosa ainda.  
- Gomen.  
- Se não tivesse dito aquilo, não precisaria pedir desculpas.  
- Eu sei. Watashi wa baka desu.  
- Ainda bem que sabe... – um silêncio se formou entre eles. Não se atreviam a falar algo. O que aconteceu, não sairia da mente deles tão cedo.  
- Miroku-kun...  
- Hai.  
- Saia.  
- Doushite?  
- Saia.  
- ....... – ele se levantou e rumou para a porta.  
- Miroku! – viu-o virar e encara-la.  
- Nani? – ela sorriu.  
- Gomen ne, você tem um assassino para pegar, quando sair chame a k-chan pra mim?  
- Hai. – sorriu também e saiu pela porta.  
- Por eu você o mandou sair? – perguntou kagome entrando.  
- Não gosto do olhar dele, o olhar de culpa.  
- Mas você queria o que? De acordo com o que a maioria dos policiais, ele é quem devia ter te salvado. Não o contrario.  
- Eu sei. O cara ta morto?  
- Agora deve estar numa mesa do laboratório de perícia com um medico a seu lado retirando o que restou de uma bala de seu cérebro.  
- Não perdeu o jeito. Limpou a arma?  
- Ai Sango!  
- O que foi?  
- Eu limpei sim, e usei luvas. É tão bom voltar a ativa!  
- Quer ficar no meu lugar?  
- Até você se recuperar, certo?  
- Beleza.  
- Mas você acha que ele vai aceitar?  
- Vai. Se não for, faça uma visitinha a gata dele. – ambas riram. Kagome se sentou e deu inicio a uma longa conversa.

- Ai!  
- Cuidado, Miroku! – já havia se passado algum tempo e Sango pôde voltar para casa. Kagome tinha ficado, apesar de ter combinado com Inuyasha de voltar em algumas semanas, ficou para ajudar Miroku a cuidar dela.  
Com a repentina morte do atirador que tentou mata-lo e o quase homicídio de um executivo respeitado, ele deixou sango nas mãos de Kagome, a pedido da moça, e começou a se empenhar para resolver o caso. Enquanto a prima se recuperava, kagome a substituiu como pistoleira, coisa que o chefe de sango não gostou nada.  
Sango ficava a maior parte do tempo no quarto, pois a gravidade de sua lesão a impossibilitava de andar ou fazer movimentos bruscos. Estava dormindo em seu quarto, ficara sozinha em casa já que kagome fora ao mercado comprar sabe lá deus o que. Mas também não estava interessada em saber. Não via a hora de seu amado entrar por aquela porta.  
- "droga!" – pensou ao ouvir o celular tocar. Com dificuldade, levou a mão ao aparelho, que repousava no criado mudo, e o pôs ao ouvido. – alô?  
- _Como você está?_  
- Quem é? – perguntou.  
- _Seu chefe, quem mais seria?_  
- Muita cara de pau a sua. Ligar para mim depois de quase me matar.  
- _A culpa foi sua _  
- Não comece...  
- _Vou perguntar de novo: daijobu?_  
- Estou, mais alguns dias e eu já posso, pelo menos, andar.  
- _Ótimo, vamos tratar de negócios..._  
- Era bom demais para ser verdade....  
- _Não vou ser tão mau assim, daqui a alguns meses, o presidente do Peru vem para assinar um contrato com o imperador, quero que o mate._  
- Ele é mais protegido que o Brush, é quase impossível.  
- _Não para você. Eu te aviso quando for o dia. Se você conseguir, terá uma recompensa a sua escolha._  
- Ta eu aceito, se você prometer que será o meu ultimo crime.  
- _Você quer parar?_  
- Hai. Não agüento mais, promete?  
- _Prometo, mas até lá..._  
- Terei que matar a todos que você mandar. – fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, estava preste a se aposentar.  
- _Deixarei você descansar, melhoras. _  
- Arigatou, sayonara. – desligou o telefone e finalmente pôde dormir tranqüila. Kagome entrou no quarto. Sorriu ao ver a prima dormir tranqüilamente, aproximou-se dela e pôde ver o aparelho na mão dela.  
- Ele vai me deixar em paz. – disse de repente ao vê-la, assustando a garota.  
- Desculpe, deixei o celular aqui...  
- Foi bom você tê-lo esquecido, tenho que treinar...  
- Não neste estado!  
- Tenho alguns meses para treinar, a vitima é o presidente do peru... se eu conseguir mata-lo, ele irá me dispensar.  
- Mas até lá, você vai continuar sendo escrava. Se ele não cumprir?  
- Minha 48 vai fazer uma visita a ele.  
Após um tempo, Sango já podia andar pela casa ás vistas de Miroku, e treinar ás escondidas com Kagome sua mira e fugas, tinha que estar em forma e recuperada para essa missão.  
- Takao!!! – Matsumoto entra na sala de autópsia.  
- Novidades? – perguntou o tenente.  
- Acabei de descobrir que o presidente do peru vem assinar um acordo mês que vem.  
- Entendi o que você quis dizer... temos um mês para bolar um plano para pegá-lo.  
- Ah, não k-chan!  
- Infelizmente, Sango. Tenho que ir, já que o Inu chegou, estou morrendo de saudades dele.  
- Quando?  
- Amanhã.  
- Mais já?  
- Hai.  
- Então ta. – deu as costas para a prima e dirigiu ao armário.  
- Aonde você vai?  
- Treinar em situação real, caso miroku chegue antes de mim, tranque a porta e diga que estou morrendo de enxaqueca e não deixei sequer você entrar. Ok?  
- Ta. E se ele insistir?  
- Ele não vai, sabe muito bem o que acontece.  
- E o que acontece?  
- Já to indo! Fui! – e pulou a janela do apartamento.  
- Ela não tem conserto. – Algumas horas depois, Miroku chega em casa.  
- Miroku, a sango está com dor de cabeça e se trancou no quarto. Não quer que ninguém a incomode.  
- Tudo bem. Tenho que trabalhar mesmo. – ele sentou no sofá e começou a ler papéis, fazer rabiscos, etc. Kagome o deixou sozinho e foi para o quarto, arrumar suas coisas.  
11 da noite. Sango finalmente chega em casa. Estava tudo escuro, e não ouvia ninguém na casa. Em cima da mesa havia papéis e plantas com planos de uma operação, aproximou-se deles e pegou um.  
- o que é isso?  
- Você! Não se mova! – alguém gritou dentro da sala. De repente as luzes se acenderam e ela pôde ver quem a descobriu: Miroku e este segurava sua arma de serviço.  
- Hunf, a mesma frase de sempre. – disfarçou a voz. – então é você quem está atrás de mim?  
- Do que é que você está falando?  
- Ora, o tão bem sucedido Miroku Takao, que foi recentemente encarregado de um caso de mortes de autoridades, não sabe quem é o assassino? Quer que eu me apresente?  
- E o que quer aqui? Se entregar é que não.  
- Vim saber de seus planos, afinal, você quer me prender.  
- Claro. Já que você é uma criminosa.  
- Bom, sinto muito não ficar para conversar, meu namorado está me esperando. – disse e correu á janela da sala. Ele atirou não acertando o alvo a seguiu.  
- MIROKU! O que está havendo?! – perguntou kagome assuntada.  
- Chame a policia e cuide da sango! – disse e pulou para o andar de cima, seguindo-a.  
- Dês de quando ele faz isso?! – perguntou kagome. Sango tentava despista-lo. Nunca pensara que ele pudesse segui-la desse jeito. Chegou ao terraço.  
- Não tem como escapar! – apontou a arma para ela..  
- Tem certeza? – disse e pulou. Ele foi até a borda e olhou para baixo.  
- Sumiu!  
- Miroku!  
- Kokoro! – ele as ouviu. Virou para trás e viu-as saírem pela porta e irem a seu encontro.  
- Sango... – abraçou-a.  
- Kokoro, daijobu?¹  
- Hai, anata-tachi wa?²  
- Hai.³  
- O que aconteceu? – perguntou sango.  
- Mais um ponto pra você sango, era uma mulher.  
- Tem certeza, Takao?  
- Tenho, Matsumoto. O nosso pistoleiro é a mulher que invadiu a minha casa.  
- E o que ela queria lá?  
- Descobrir nossos planos para fugir deles.  
- Muita ousadia...  
- De agora em diante, não podemos levar os planos para casa.  
- Tem razão.  
- Como vão os preparativos?  
- Melhores que nunca.  
- Ótimo. Vamos pega-la!  
Chegou em casa depois da hora do jantar. Vida de policial não tem horário fixo. Encontrou sango sentada no sofá. Parecia triste. Digo, estava triste. Sua prima e melhor amiga fora embora.  
- ela já foi?  
- Foi.  
- Como se sente?  
- Não sei. O que deveria sentir?  
- Não sei. E você?  
- Nada.  
- Posso te fazer um convite?  
- Convite?  
- Hai.  
- Que tipo de convite?  
- Tipo, uma noite para jantar fora, num restaurante bacana, topa?  
- E você acha que eu não toparia? Claro que topo!  
- Ótimo! Amanhã eu passo aqui ás 20:00.  
- Mais já? Pensei que fosse marcar para outro dia.  
- Por que? Acha que não dou conta de chegar na hora?  
- Quer mesmo que eu responda?  
- Engraçadinha. – disse puxando-a para um beijo caloroso. Beijaram-se com volúpia, Miroku percorria o corpo perfeito dela com as mãos, enquanto sango se entregava ás carícias de seu amado. Ele a pegou no colo, a levou para o quarto e deitou-a na cama.  
- Já te disse que te amo? – perguntou ao ouvido dela antes de mordiscar-lhe o glóbulo.  
- Hoje ainda não.  
- Então já sabe... – beijou-lhe o pescoço e o colo. – /ashiteru!/  
- Watashi... mo... – dizia entre gemidos.  
Ele havia tirado a sua camisa, a blusa e o sutiã dela, e depois começou a acariciar seus seios com a boca. Sango levou sua mão até a calça que ele usava e a desabotoou. Levantou o corpo e o empurrou para trás ficando sobre ele. Traçou um caminho de beijos da boca ao abdômen. Levou as mãos á calça e a retirou juntamente com a cueca, deparando-se com o membro rígido de seu amado. Sorriu.  
Miroku se levanta e a puxa para um beijo malicioso e cheio de desejo. A deita na cama e logo depois subindo em cima dela a beija com mais fervor. Deslizou a mão pelo vão dentre os seios até alcançar as duas ultimas peças dela, o short e a calcinha, tirando-os. Voltou á beija-la. Afastou um pouco as pernas dela e a penetrou, fazendo movimentos rápidos.  
Sango gemia e miroku junto. Chegaram ao clímax da relação. Ele suspirou aliviado ao sentir que o gozo chegara, para ambos. Olhou-a no fundo dos olhos, se sentia mais apaixonado a cada vez que podia estar com ela. Era como se fosse a primeira vez. Retirou-se dela e deitou á seu lado.  
Sango puxou o cobertor e deitou sobre o peito másculo dele. Após alguns minutos daquela conversa silenciosa, ambos se renderam ao sono e adormeceram.  
Deslizou a mão pelo espaço, agora vazio, daquela enorme cama de casal. Abriu os olhos lentamente, ele não estava mais lá. Suspirou. Não gostava de ficar sozinha. Olhou o relógio e se assustou. Quatro da tarde?! Dormira tanto assim? Impossível!!  
Enrolou-se no lençol e correu ao armário, queria estar linda para o jantar que iria ter com Miroku. Escolheu o vestido mais bonito que tinha, o mesmo que usou quando ele a pediu em namoro para sua mãe. Dirigiu-se ao banheiro e de lá, só saiu ás seis da tarde.  
- vai sair mais cedo, Takao?  
- Vou, tenho uma noite especial hoje.  
- Tem haver com o anel que você comprou?  
- Sim, e estou atrasado. Até amanhã! – Saiu do trabalho e seguiu para casa.  
- Chegou na hora! Como você está bonito! – disse entrando no carro.  
- Tudo por você!  
- Hum... aonde vamos?  
- Num lugar especial! – disse e foram embora.  
- Nossa, Miroku! – exclamou Sango ao ver o restaurante.  
- Reservas no nome de Takao. – se adiantou Miroku.  
- Mesa para dois? – perguntou o Mêtrie  
- Takao! – ambos viraram-se.  
- Senhor!  
- Não, sem formalidades! Não estamos na corporação. Oh, vejo que trouxe a jovem Sango com você! Como vai?  
- Vou bem, obrigada!^^  
- Gostariam de se juntar a nós? – perguntou, Miroku.  
- Não sei, o que acha, querida?  
- Se a jovem sango permitir...  
- Seria uma honra.  
- Então, aceitamos!  
- Mesa para quatro, por favor!  
- Em que área?  
- Não fumantes.  
- Por aqui. – levou-os á mesa. Eles sentaram-se e começaram a comer. Entre goles de vinho e uma porção de comida levada á boca, conversaram sobre vários assuntos, exceto sango, que permanecia quieta, apenas ouvindo.  
- Então, Sango... – começou a senhora Yushima. – vocês vieram para um momento a dois e acabamos estragando, não é?  
- Ah, não, não! Na verdade não sei por que disso tudo...  
- Por que, sango? Não gostou? – indagou miroku segurando-lhe a mão.  
- Não! Eu adorei!  
- E então?  
- Ah... sei lá, não estou me sentindo á vontade. – olhou para um canto da parede oposta e permaneceu a fitá-la.  
- Algo errado?  
- Iie...  
- Quer saber o motivo de ter te trazido aqui?  
- Hum? – viu-o se abaixar e tirar do bolso uma caixinha de veludo.  
- I... isso é....?  
- Aham. – abriu a caixinha revelando seu conteúdo: um anel. – aceita casar comigo?  
- Mi.... – alargou um enorme sorriso, era possível ver sua alegria pelas lágrimas que escorriam pelo seu rosto. – eu aceito! – era tudo o que ele queria ouvir. Sorriu e pegou a mão dela e colocou-lhe o anel no dedo da mão direita. Olhou a mão onde estava o anel e sorriu, abraçou-o o mais forte possível. Finalmente poderia chamá-lo de SEU. Sentaram-se e receberam os parabéns de seus acompanhantes.  
Sango viu de repente um importante executivo sentar-se na mesa ao lado com sua acompanhante, deveriam ser casados já que usavam alianças. Levou a mão á bolsa e sem ninguém perceber ligou o celular.  
- "outro cara pra eu matar, será que ele não cansa?" – pensou consigo quando acessou os controles da arma escondida na parede. – "espero que ninguém perceba" – tinha o olhar baixo, estava operando com a mão direita, já que era esta em que jazia o anel, dando a impressão de admira-lo.  
- Pelo visto gostou do anel. – disse miroku colocando a mão na mão esquerda dela.  
- Hai, muito. É o melhor presente que ganhei na vida! – voltou a derramar lágrimas de emoção, ou seria disfarce para o que estava fazendo? Nem ela mesma sabia. Sentiu seu rosto ser limpo pela mão firme de seu noivo. – desculpe...  
- Tudo bem.  
- Se me dão licença, preciso retocar a maquiagem. – levantou-se da mesa.  
- Eu vou com você, querida! – a senhora Yushima se pronunciou. Ambas se retiraram para o toalete.  
- Por que é que todas as mulheres vão juntas ao banheiro? – perguntou distraído Yushima.  
- Para fofocar, sua mulher quer ver o anel que dei.

- Sango, este anel é maravilhoso! – disse contemplando a jóia no dedo da moça.  
- Eu sei... é o melhor presente que ele podia me dar.  
- Depois da de casamento e do filho!  
- Filho?  
- Ai, sango! Já imaginou como seria?  
- Um filho... não tinha pensado nisso... ele gosta de crianças... seria um belo presente, não acha? – virou-se para a mulher que sorria. Agora percebera que ela era bonita. Será que quando chegar na sua idade seria tão bonita assim?  
- Claro que será um ótimo presente! Vocês são tão jovens...  
- É...  
- Pensa no assunto. Enquanto isso eu vou voltar para a mesa. – esperou-a sair e pegou o celular. Programou o alvo, deixou na posição, e marcou um tempo... tinha exatos 60 segundos para chegar á mesa e se sentar, contando..  
_30_  
Saiu do banheiro e caminhou normalmente até a mesa.  
_20_  
sentou-se na cadeira e recebeu um beijo de seu amado.  
_10_  
Olhou para a mesa ao lado discretamente.  
_9_  
Comeu um pouco do que estava em seu prato.  
_8_  
Iniciou um assunto, e começou a conversar.  
_7_  
Olhou discretamente para o alvo que falava ao celular.  
_6_  
Respondeu á pergunta de Yushima, sobre sua mãe.  
_5_  
Bebeu um pouco de vinho e voltou a conversar.  
_4_  
Olhou para a parede de soslaio, Yushima percebeu.  
_3_  
Ouviu-se um barulho de arma se armando.  
_2_  
Yushima olha desconfiado para sango, estava aprontando alguma.  
_1_  
Um tiro é ouvido e o executivo cai de cara no prato em que estava comendo, encharcando de sangue o da esposa. Esta grita e houve pânico no restaurante.  
- Fiquem todos calmos e saiam com cuidado! – miroku subiu na cadeira e se pronunciou. Desceu e foi examinar o corpo, junto de seu chefe.  
- Miroku!  
- Sango, vá lá pra fora junto com a senhora Yushima. – segurou os braços dela.  
- Mas...  
- Não discuta,criança! Faça o que seu noivo pediu!  
- Ha.. hai...  
- Vamos sango! – saíram do local.

- O que você acha? O mesmo assassino? – perguntou o chefe.  
- Mesmo tiro, mesma técnica... ele estragou o meu jantar!  
- Mais um motivo para pagá-la, he, he!  
- Pelo tamanho da ficha dela, o que você acha? Cadeira elétrica? Ou prisão perpétua?  
- Cadeira.  
- concordo...  
- Senhores, não podem ficar aqui! A polícia já está vindo! – disse um dos garçons.  
- Somos policiais, esperaremos a policia.  
- Tudo bem senhor, mas tenho que avisa-lo que sua acompanhante não está passando bem!  
- O que? – saiu apressado e encontrou uma multidão em volta de alguma coisa. – dá licença! Sou da polícia! – conseguia abrir caminho mostrando o distintivo.  
- Sango! – correu até a , moça que estava tremendo e suando frio no chão. – o que aconteceu?!  
- Não sei! Ela ficou pálida de repente e começou a tremer!  
- Chamem uma ambulância! – gritou ele.  
- Já foi providenciado. – disse a senhora yushima. – Takao o que ela tem?  
- Hipoglicemia. A adrenalina fez o nível de açúcar no sangue dela ficar abaixo do tolerável... – tirou o casaco e colocou nela. Logo a ambulância chegou junto com vários carros da polícia.  
- Takao, eu vou com ela. Fica aqui e cuide do meu marido, quando chegar ao hospital, eu ligo.  
- Hai. – viu a mulher entrar na ambulância junto com sua noiva e irem embora. Voltou para dentro junto com seu grupo de perícia.  
- Você está bem, miroku?  
- O índice de açúcar no sangue de sango abaixou mais. Ela foi para o hospital...  
- Sozinha?  
- Não... sua mulher foi junto.  
- Ótimo, daqui a pouco ela liga.  
- Achou algo?  
- A arma do crime. Ela é bem engenhosa! Arma de ultima geração. Parece que sabia que você vinha aqui.  
- Como é essa arma?  
- Aquela ali! – apontou para uma câmera de vigilância do lado oposto do corpo. – Parece uma câmera de vigilância, mas na verdade é um rastreador. Na saliência acima da lente é por onde saiu o disparo, a atiradora controlava a arma de longe.  
- Entendi. Muito engenhoso...  
- Bota muito nisso. – sentiu o celular vibrar, olhou o identificador, era sua mulher. – querida?  
- _Estamos no hospital Numakura, podem vir para cá?_  
- Já estamos indo. – desligou e se voltou ao jovem.  
- Onde elas estão?  
- No hospital Numakura, pode ir comigo se quiser.  
- Claro que eu quero! – disse. – tenho que ver minha mulher! – saiu do prédio e foi para o carro.  
- "ah, takao! Se você tivesse as mesmas dúvidas que eu tenho... não estaria tão empolgado para ver a Sango..."

Chegaram ao hospital e encontraram a senhora Yushima já á espera. Esta contou o que o medico disse e disse que sango estava bem e que só havia sido um susto.  
- em que quarto ela está?  
- Venha que eu mostro. – levou-o a um corredor e conduziu-o a uma porta.  
- Eu não entrei porque ela está tomando alguma coisa na veia, e eu detesto agulhas.  
- Tudo bem. – disse e entrou. – o que a senhorita pensa que está fazendo? – perguntou ao vê-la arrancar a agulha do braço e saltar da cama, cambaleando para os lados.  
- Kokoro! Por favor me tira daqui! – disse abraçando-o.  
- Imprudente! Você precisava daquele soro, sabia? Agora vai ter que ficar aqui mais tempo.  
- Ah....! – cruzou os braços, olhou pro lado e fez bico. – detesto hospital!  
- Não parece. Parece que você gosta e ficar numa cama...  
- Gosto de ficar na NOSSA cama, com você!  
- Se você quiser voltar para lá, deite ai e termine de tomar aquele soro!  
- Você fala isso por que não é você quem vai levar uma agulhada!  
- Se você não tomar o soro eu furo o meu braço.  
- Não se atreva a fazer isso!  
- Por que não?  
- Por que eu detesto masoquistas!  
- Se você não tomar quietinha aquele soro...  
- Ta! Eu tomo! Não sei por que tanto alarme!  
- Você pode morrer numa dessas crises... eu não suportaria te perder....  
- Se você viver 100 anos, eu quero viver 100 anos... – disse indo abraça-lo.  
- Menos um dia, assim nunca teria que viver sem você. – completou Miroku.  
- Nossa vida se resume á essa poesia...  
- É... posso chamar a enfermeira?  
- Fazer o que? Chama logo antes que eu fuja. – disse e deitou-se na cama. Viu-o sair e logo depois o celular tocar.  
- Fala.  
- _já disse que você é ótima?_  
- todos os dias em que faço um trabalho. O que você quer?

Alguns dias depois sango já estava treinando novamente. Não acreditava que iria se aposentar. Não acreditava que ficaria livre, não acreditava que seria normal. Ou quase.

- Sango?! – miroku chega em casa e procura pela noiva. – ué? Saiu e não voltou?  
- Nossa, chegou cedo hoje! – disse parada á porta da frente.  
- Onde a senhorita estava?  
- Passeando.  
- Não deveria.  
- Seria pior se tivesse ficado em casa.  
- Muito bem, tenho novidades.  
- Serio?  
- Aham, que tal irmos a àquela boate?  
- Aquela que nos conhecemos?  
- A própria.  
- Mais é claro!! Que milagre é esse?  
- Sinto a sua falta. Estou trabalhando demais no caso, e quero relaxar um pouco.  
- E que belo jeito de relaxar. Parece que em todos os lugares que vamos sobra trabalho pra você.  
- É muito estranho, admito. Mas prometo que se houver alguma coisa eu vou deixar para os policiais.  
- Você é policial...  
- O caso é para os outros, eu sou para você. – abraçou-a pela cintura e beijou-a.  
- Quer uma massagem agora? /Ou prefere outra coisa?/ - perguntou ela ao ouvido.  
- /quero o pacote completo!/ - pegou-a no colo e levou-a para o quarto.

- Alô? – disse ao atender o celular. Estava lavando louça.  
- _Tenho um trabalho para você._  
- Qual autoridade que vai para 'a cidade dos pés juntos'?  
- _Vamos quebrar o padrão um pouco. Tenho uma conhecida que quer dar cabo no marido nojento. _  
- Vou me especializar em fazer a alegria das mulheres mal casadas?  
- _Ela irá te pagar muito bem._  
- Quantos anos ela tem?  
- _20 e poucos._  
- A minha idade praticamente. Tem o telefone dela?  
- _Dei o seu endereço, ela já está chegando._  
- correção, já chegou. – disse ao ouvir a campainha.  
- _Boa caçada!_ – disse e desligou.  
- pois não?  
- A senhorita é Sango Nurihiko? – perguntou uma mulher de preto e óculos escuros.  
- Sim. Quem deseja?  
- Takashi Motoko. Seu chefe me indicou seus serviços.  
- Hai, hai, acabei de falar com ele. Doozo¹. – faz um gesto convidando-a a entrar.  
- Arigatou. – agradeceu curvando-se.  
- Sente-se. – disse apontando para o sofá á frente da poltrona e sentou-se nesta. – Ele me disse que seu marido a trata mal por isso quer mata-lo... o que ele faz?  
- Me trai e ainda me espanca. Aquele...  
- Entendo...  
- Se me ajudar eu pago o preço que for!  
- 200 apenas, mas não os deposite após o crime, pois a senhora será a primeira suspeita. Ele tem algum vício?  
- Além de drogas pesadas, bebidas e cigarro?  
- Ótimo... ele deve a alguém?  
- Não. Ele me dá o dinheiro para pagar todo o dia.  
- Perfeito. Se eu estiver certa, todos os pontos de drogas pertencem á yakuza, e como não abrem mão de dinheiro dos otários... á quanto tempo você não paga?  
- Como sabe que parei de pagar?  
- Foram cobra-lo e ele te bateu.  
- Hoje é o último dia. Ou ele paga ou morre.  
- Bom... que tal você e seu esposo irem á uma boate hoje á noite?  
- O que está tramando? – viu a moça sorrir maldosamente.

- Faz quanto tempo que não viemos aqui?  
- Alguns anos, apenas.  
- Anos, parece que foi uma eternidade. – disse e entraram.  
Caminharam dentre todos aqueles jovens, a maioria dançava enquanto alguns casais namoravam nas mesas. Viu de repente uma moça olhar-lhe com atenção logo em seguida também foi olhada por seu acompanhante. Gentilmente e se tratando do combinado, acenou amigavelmente mostrando que o plano acabara de entrar em pratica, sendo correspondida.  
- quem é? – perguntou á mulher.  
- Uma conhecida.  
- De onde?  
- Da escola, há anos não a via.  
- Hum... depois você me apresenta. Agora vem, tenho uma surpresa. – pegou a mão dela e a levou a uma mesa um tanto longe da pista de dança e perto do bar. – lembra?  
- Como ia me esquecer?

[flash back]

_- Um refrigerante, por favor. – uma moça se senta num dos bancos.  
- O de sempre? – disse o garçom.  
- Hai, sem gelo dessa vez.  
- Aqui está. – disse pondo a lata na frente da garota.  
- Sango-chan!!! – duas garotas vão de encontro com a amiga.  
- Vocês não deveriam estar dançando, ou melhor: caçando?  
- Não me fale em caça.  
- Hi, hi...  
- K-chan e Sango-chan, olhem naquela mesa. – disse a morena de olhos negros. As garotas olharam e viram três rapazes. Dois deles eram morenos, um de olhos negros, outro de olhos castanho escuro, o terceiro não dava para saber como era, estava escuro demais para vê-lo, a única coisa que se via era sua camisa branca.  
- Que pedaço de mau caminho! – disse a morena de olhos claros, Kagome.  
- Tinha um quarto com eles. Alto, loiro, cabelo cumprido e atlético.  
- Já vi que esse já tem dona, né Rin-chan? – disse Sango em tom irônico.  
- Ah! Entendi... seu coração ainda está fechado depois daquela vez.  
- Não me lembre.  
- E o que aconteceu com ele?  
- Está a 7 palmos abaixo da terra.  
- Está trabalhando no metrô? – Rin perguntou e riu.  
- 38 ou 42?  
- Nenhuma dos dois, foi com a Bzk.  
- NOSSA! Você é má.  
- Não... minha mão é má. – todas começaram a rir.  
- Dois Icebergs, um Kuro e uma batida. – ouviram uma voz grave ao lado delas. Rin foi a primeira a verificar quem era...  
- Perdeu alguma coisa? – perguntou calmamente á garota.  
- Na... não... – virou-se de volta ás garotas, rubra.  
- /Rin, não olha, ele está olhando para você!/ - disse kagome.  
- /serio? Ah, meu deus! Estou apresentável?/  
- /ele ta voltando para a mesa... entregou as bebidas... se.../  
- /menos detalhes por favor./  
- /voltou á olhar... minha nossa!/  
- /o que foi?/  
- Ele está sorrindo. – disse sango, sem olhar e sem parar de beber seu refrigerante.  
- O sorriso dele é bonito?  
- Veja você mesma. – uma voz grave soa atrás da garota, fazendo-a arrepiar.  
- Sango, vamos dançar?  
- Vai você, meu pé ainda está doendo, vou sentar ali. – as duas garotas saem do local deixando a amiga sozinha._

- Parece que o seu irmão arrumou uma companhia, Inuyasha.  
- Ele foi inteligente, isso sim. Sesshoumaru no baka.  
- Por que não vai á caça também?  
- Não acha que é melhor ficar quieto, Miroku?  
- E aí garotos? – uma moça se aproxima da mesa e se senta ao lado do rapaz misterioso.  
- Fala, Kikyou.  
- Amor, vamos dançar? – pediu ao rapaz á seu lado.  
- Não estou á fim.  
- Você nunca está á fim de nada. – retrucou Inuyasha.  
- Chato! Miguxo! Dança comigo?  
- Fazer o que? – se levantou após a garota, esta o segurou pelo braço e o arrastou pra pista.  
- Tenho certeza que ele aceitou por causa daquela garota. – disse Miroku. – parece que vou ser o único solteiro no grupo.  
- Hunf... – retrucou o outro.  
- Vou embora...  
- Por que?  
- Aqui não vou conseguir nada, melhor ir embora. Avisa os outros pra mim, Naraku?  
- Ta.  
- Beleza.

- Sumimasen, Rin-chan?  
- Sango-chan, este é o Sesshoumaru.  
- Domo. – disse ele.  
- Domo, Rin, já estou indo.  
- Doushitte?  
- Por causa do pé, e também quero ir mesmo.  
- Ta, vou chamar a k-chan.  
- Iie. Eu vou sozinha.  
- Demo...  
- Iie. Ja ne. – disse e saiu da boate.

Estava cortando caminho pelo parque, pensando no que faria, agora que estava livre. Todos os seus amigos tinham o que fazer, Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru iriam tocar os negócios do pai, Naraku também tinha seus planos, secretos mas tinha. Mas ele, sequer alguém para amar tinha, do que lhe adiantava os apartamentos em quase todo o país, o carro e o dinheiro que recebeu de herança de seus pais e do pagamento por seus serviços se não tinha com quem gasta-los? Era uma pena...  
- Me solta agora!! – ouviu de repente uma voz feminina ecoar pelo local. Olhou par frente e viu uma moça, de aparentes 19 ou 20 anos, cabelos longos e castanhos; vestia um mini vestido branco, uma legging preta e uma bota de plataforma, preta. Esta tinha problemas em se livrar de um homem, provavelmente, não tinha boas intenções. – me larga seu cretino!  
- Não. Tenho planos para você garota... vamos nos divertir muito.  
- Me solta seu nojento! Ou eu...  
- Você o que? O que vai fazer? Me dar um tiro?  
- Não, esqueci minha bazuca em casa, vou fazer isso! – disse e deu-lhe um chute dentre as pernas, fazendo-o urrar de dor. Após isso, com um pouco de dificuldade já que o aleijou com o pé lesado, correu na direção oposta á seu agressor.  
- Sua vagabunda! – viu-a correr e foi atrás dela. – eu vou te matar!  
- Ah, não vai não! – foi parado e recebeu um soco no rosto em seguida cambaleando. – não vai tocar nela!  
- Desgraçado! Saia da minha frente! – avançou contra o rapaz, sendo derrubado por este.  
- Seu pedófilo de uma figa! – disse pondo a mão para trás como se fosse pegar algo. – está preso por tentativa de... isso sempre dá certo. – disse após vê-lo se levantar e correr. Correu na direção contraria, queria ver se a garota estava bem.

- /ele não vai me pegar... arf... arf... não... não vai/ - estava atrás de uma árvore, já com a sua 9 mm pronta para atirar. - / merda!/ - disse á si mesma ao sentir a visão ficar embaçada. Ouviu alguém se aproximar, tinha pouco tempo... ouviu-o andar de um lado para o outro em busca de algo, passos firmes e perigosos. Ouviu seu perseguidor passar á frente, não a viu, ainda....  
- Fique... onde está! – saiu de seu esconderijo e parou atrás dele, apontando-lhe a arma...  
- Calma! Cuidado com isso! – disse se virando e levantando as mãos para cima. – Pode matar alguém!  
- Quem... quem é... – não conseguia falar, estava tremendo muito e quase caía.  
- Você está bem? – se aproximou da garota.  
- Na... não... – disse e desmaiou.

- Alô? – atendeu o celular. Estava no hospital, mais precisamente na sala de espera.  
- [i] Esse é o celular da Sango-chan? – uma voz feminina ecoa pelo aparelho.  
- A... acho que sim... quem fala?  
- Rin? Tem certeza que é o numero certo? – uma voz masculina e inexpressiva ecoa pelo aparelho.  
- Eu conheço essa voz... você conhece Sesshoumaru?  
- Oro? Hai, ele está do meu lado.  
- Passe para ele, sim?  
- Un... Sesshy-kun, é para você...  
- Quem fala?  
- Já esqueceu quem sou?  
- Miroku...  
- É o seguinte, encontrei a amiga dela sendo importunada por um pedófilo, consegui afugenta-lo mas ela apareceu com uma 9 mm e tentou atirar em mim.  
- 1ª vez que isso acontece. Onde você está? E com o celular da moça?  
- No hospital, a garota desmaiou.  
- Qual?  
- Hoshio Takeda. Pergunta a...  
- Me empresta aqui, Sesshy-kun... aqui é a Rin de novo, seguinte, Sango-chan tem hipoglicemia, avise os médicos, se não vão pensar que ela tem diabetes!  
- Hai. – disse e desligou.

- Conheçam o defensor das moças indefesas! – alguém entra na sala de espera.  
- Dá pra ser menos escandaloso, Inuyasha?  
- Impossível! – disse Sesshoumaru.  
- Hunf. Estas são as amigas de Sango: Rin e Kagome.  
- Para falar a verdade ela é minha prima. – se pronunciou K-chan.  
- Prazer, Miroku.  
- Como ela está?  
- Bem, podem vê-la. – disse e se sentou.  
As moças seguiram pelo corredor até o quarto da outra.  
- Uma 9 mm?  
- Hai, Sesshoumaru.  
- Tem certeza, Miroku?  
- Tenho.  
- Onde ela arranjou essa arma?  
- Não sei, mas acho que é do agressor, Inuyasha.  
- Está com ela?  
- Hai. – disse mostrando para os amigos.  
- É da policia. 9mm é o padrão para eles.

- O desgraçado é policial, essa é boa! – alguém ironizava.  
- Eu q o diga, meninas. Ele me deu um trabalhão pra me livrar dele. – disse sango que, há essa hora, já assara o efeito da hipoglicemia.  
- E você acabou de quebrar o seu pé.  
- Mas deixei uma lembrança pra ele. Vai mancar durante meses.  
- Agora vai ser fácil acha-lo: alto, forte, trabalha na policia e é aleijado. – todas riram.  
- Quem me salvou? – perguntou.  
- Lembra daqueles rapazes da festa?  
- Un...  
- Foi o moreno de olhos castanhos, o nome dele é Miroku.

- O que foi?  
- Ele viu a arma...  
- Não esquenta! Ele vai pensar que é do agressor.  
- Espero.  
- Ah, sango! Você fez bem! Ele só iria suspeitar se fosse uma Colt.  
- O que tem a Colt?  
- Uma Colt só é encontrada em coleção. – uma voz masculina invade o quarto.  
- Mi... miroku-kun?

[flash back]

- Foi engraçado ver a cara que vocês fizeram quando entrei no quarto.  
- Não sei o que você pensou quando nos ouviu falando de armas.  
- Normal, afinal, você tinha uma na mão.  
- É...  
- Você lembra o que aconteceu depois?  
- Então, como minhas amigas começaram a namorar seus amigos...  
- Começamos a ficar próximos.  
- Até demais.  
- Mas no começo, brigávamos feito cão e gato.  
- É... – parou de rir ao ver a mulher assentir-lhe com a cabeça antes de se dirigir ao bar. Era o sinal.

[flash back]

- Vamos combinar uma coisa...  
- Que coisa?  
- Assim que seu marido subir para ir ao banheiro, vá ao bar, se eu estiver por perto balance a cabeça afirmativamente que eu entrarei em prática, ok?  
- Hai!  
- Ótimo!

[flash back]

- Kokoro, vou ao banheiro, ta?  
- Quer algo pra beber assim que voltar?  
- O de sempre.  
- Ok. – viu-a se afastar e subir as escadas em direção ao toalete, levando sua bolsa. – "por isso que ela anda sensível..."  
Entrou no banheiro feminino e se trancou numa das divisórias. Tirou a bata e a bota, pegou a mascara na bolsa e sua Magnun.  
Sabia que era muito arriscado matar um homem num banheiro de uma boate, principalmente com um policial na sua cola e que ironicamente é o mesmo a convidara para sair.  
Ficou atenta á movimentação, as únicas mulheres que sobraram estavam muito ocupadas para perceberem alguma coisa.  
Saiu do banheiro e seguiu sorrateiramente para o toalete ao lado, o masculino.  
- Saiam todos. – disse apontando a arma para todos os presentes. – exceto você, Okuda.  
- Quem é você? – perguntou ao ver todos os homens saírem, inclusive os que estavam nas divisórias.  
- Meu chefe te deu uma chance de pagar a dívida.  
- Mas eu paguei!  
- Não é o que ele acha.  
- Não vou morrer! – gritou antes de tentar dar um chute naquela assassina.  
- Não resista, ou será muito pior. – retrucou ao bloquear o ataque dele com o mesmo golpe, imobilizando-o.  
- Não vou morrer pelas suas mãos! – se livrou dela e deu-lhe uma rasteira.  
- Baka! – Sango deu um mortal para trás e pegou e apontou-lhe a arma. – normalmente sou mais tolerante.  
- Eu nem tanto! – disse dando-lhe um soco no rosto.  
- Cretino! – exclamou cambaleando para os lados e sentindo o olho inchar.  
- Gostou? Tem muito mais de onde veio este! – e avançou contra a moça.  
- Vou acabar logo com isso... – desviou do próximo golpe dele e se posicionou de frente á janela e avançou.  
- Não vai não! – tentou golpear-la mas esta sumiu, reaparecendo atrás de si.  
- Quer saber? Vim para lhe trazer má sorte! – disse e atirou, espalhando sangue por todo o local.  
- Outro tiro certeiro na cabeça. Estou ficando boa! – disse e saiu sorrateiramente do banheiro.  
- PARADA! – os seguranças aparecem em cada lado da passarela que se localizavam os banheiros.  
- Não tenho tempo para vocês! – abaixou-se rapidamente e atirou nos seguranças. Levantou-se e entrou no banheiro. Pôde-se ouvir vários gritos e tiros, logo após todas as mulheres que estavam dentro saíram apavoradas.  
- O que está acontecendo?! – alguém pergunta aos seguranças postos perto do toalete feminino.  
- Uma assassina matou um homem no outro banheiro e agora entrou no das mulheres.  
- Sango! Eu tenho que entrar!  
- Não! Chame a polícia!  
- Eu sou a polícia! – disse mostrando o distintivo. – me dê uma arma!  
- Ok. – um dos homens lhe deu o que queria. Miroku pegou o revolver e entrou.  
- Sango?! – ouviu-se um baque na porta de uma das divisórias e todos oram para ver o que era. Miroku contou até 3 com os dedos e arrombou a porta tendo uma desagradável surpresa.  
- SANGO! – estava ajoelhada em cima do vaso. Suas mãos, braços, joelhos e pés estavam atados com duréx, em seus olhos uma venda e na boca uma fita adesiva, impedindo que fale. Também vestia a mesma roupa que a assassina usava quando invadira sua casa. Era possível perceber que apanhara, pois o olho esquerdo estava inchado e o nariz sangrava.  
- Calma, vou te tirar daí. – tirou-a de cima e a deitou no chão desamarrando-a. – a polícia já está á caminho?  
- Hai! – disse um dos homens.  
- Daijobu?  
- Ko... ko... ro... kun...  
- Precisa que chamem uma ambulância?  
- Iie... estou bem... – gemeu ao mexer no nariz. – tirando a dor no nariz...  
- O que aconteceu?  
- Não sei, estava aqui, de repente ouvi tiros e uma louca entrou me bateu e me amarrou!  
- Vamos pegá-la, eu prometo!

- O que houve? – perguntou sentando-se numa das cadeiras.  
- Mataram um cara no outro banheiro.  
- Como?  
- Não sei, ainda não vi a cena. Eu prometi que cuidaria de você, o caso é pros meus colegas.  
- Mas... á a assassina que você procura. Não é?  
- É...  
- Então... é o seu caso... – para de falar ao ver uma moça se aproximar.  
- Sango-chan? – perguntou ela.  
- Motoko-senpai... á quanto tempo!  
- Também é bom te ver. Sinto muito pelo atentado que você sofreu á pouco.  
- Estou bem. Este é meu noivo, Miroku.  
- Prazer.  
- Prazer. – respondeu ele.  
- Você está sozinha?  
- Não, meu marido foi ao...  
- Ao?  
- Banheiro...  
- Quando?  
- Já faz muito tempo... o que aconteceu?  
- Como ele é? – perguntou Miroku.  
- Moreno de olhos claros.  
- Vou ver o corpo.  
- Corpo? Que corpo?!  
- Fiquem aqui! – disse e se afastou.  
- Adorei a cena da esposa preocupada.  
- /não sei como ninguém te pega./  
- Sou profissional.  
- Tudo certo?  
- Hai.  
- Arigatou.  
- /Continue com o papel de esposa desolada. E não levante suspeita./  
- E quanto ao...  
- Amor, você viu o esposo de Motoko-senpai?  
- Hai.  
- E então? – perguntou fingindo estar preocupada.  
- Sinto muito, seu marido foi morto no banheiro, meus pêsames.  
- O... o que?  
- Calma, Motoko...  
- E.. ele está...  
- Calma...  
- Takao-sama! – dois policiais se aproximaram.  
- Hai?  
- Nenhum sinal da assassina.  
- Como? Não é difícil achar uma garota de bata e bota!  
- Mesmo assim...  
- Veja quantas garotas saíram nos últimos 30 minutos.  
- Hai.  
- O trabalho me persegue. – disse virando-se ás garotas.  
- Tudo bem, vai lá. – viu-o se afastar.  
- Deve ser duro dormir com um inimigo.  
- Principalmente quando é ele quem está atrás de mim...

- É sempre assim! – disse Miroku irritado, finalmente tinham chegado em casa. – toda vez que saímos, acontece algo!  
- Não é sua culpa.  
- Não? O que aquela desmiolada quer? Me deixar furioso e com mais vontade de prende-la?!  
- É... é assim que vo... você se sente?  
- Até Sesshoumaru se sentiria assim.  
- /desculpe.../  
- Doushitte?  
- Já parou para pensar que não é com você que ela tem divergências?  
- Como assim?  
- Nada...  
- Matte! Por que está dizendo isso?  
- Talvez ela goste de você, e esteja sofrendo por ser comprometido... talvez ela teria uma chance... fazendo com que você não tenha tempo para mim... "será que é isso que Naraku sente?" –pensou consigo mesma, baixado o olhar.  
- Você acha?  
- Não a culpe...

- vou tomar um banho e trocar essa roupa... estou parecendo uma assassina...

- Já vou! – Alguém bate á porta.  
- Konichi wa, Sango.  
- Konichi wa, Yushima-san! Doozo!  
- Yumi, vim falar de um assunto serio com você.  
- Que assunto?  
- Sabe o que é isso? – mostrou-lhe uma arma.  
- Essa é uma raridade, deve valer milhões!  
- Sabe o nome dela?  
- É uma colt, de 1895, dizem que o dono matou 13 pessoas com ela.  
- Sabia, que essa pistola é tão rara, que pouquíssimos colecionadores a conhecem.  
- O que o senhor quer dizer com isso?  
- Você é colecionadora?  
- Sou... ninguém sabe, muito menos Miroku-kun.  
- Pode me mostrar?  
- Hai. – levou-o até o quarto, arrastou o armário e revelou seu segredo.  
- Você tem o dobro de todo o nosso arsenal!  
- São todas inúteis, tirei sua utilidade, não disparam.  
- Você tem um arsenal de guerra aí, há quanto tempo?  
- Desde meus 10 anos... meu pai era um militar... – pegou uma pistola que estava em um lugar especial. – essa magnun, foi ele quem me deu.  
- Sabe usar?  
- Ele me ensinou, freqüentei uma escola militar, aprendi a usar todos os tipos de armas. Desde pistolas á bazucas.  
- Você não tem medo?  
- De Miroku descobrir minha coleção?  
- Não, num de seus trabalhos ele te prender?  
- Na... nani?  
- Eu sei que você é a serial killer que matou todos aqueles políticos ns últimos tempos.  
- Co...  
- Você deu bandeira no dia do restaurante, para um velho policial como eu, é fácil descobrir essas coisas.  
- Miroku-kun... sabe?  
- Iie, você é uma ótima atriz e ele estava tão feliz que não notou nada.  
- Vai contar a ele?  
- Não, não vou contar, gosto muito de você, Sango. Conheci seu pai na guerra, fui eu quem ouviu seus últimos suspiros. Não quero que vá para cadeia.  
- O que eu faço? Já tenho uma morte encomendada, e o pagamento é a minha aposentadoria.  
- Você é fixa?  
- Hai... há muito queria parar, mas nunca consegui ser...  
- Normal?  
- É...  
- A partir do momento em que se tira a vida de alguém, não se é mais normal.  
- O que faço? Mato o cara ou continuo escrava?  
- Não é minha decisão, Sango, todo o que posso dizer é: se eu puder, vou fazer de tudo para te ajudar.

- Moshi, moshi?  
- _Mudança de planos, Sango._  
- Como assim?  
- _O ministro adiou a vinda, tenho outra pessoa pra você matar, depois dessa, nunca mais. _  
- Quem dessa vez?  
- _Não podemos falar por telefone, venha á minha casa, é importante._  
- Hai...  
- O que aconteceu?  
- Algo importante, Kagome... ele acabou de mudar meu alvo...

- Tudo certo? – alguém pergunta pelo radio.  
- _Hai, hoje a gata vai presa. _– outro responde.  
- Ótimo!

Eram 21:00, e o seu alvo ainda não chegara. O movimento em torno do palácio de relações exteriores estava um pouco estranho, as pessoas estavam desconfiadas, os seguranças muito atentos, vários carros da policia estavam parados em pontos estratégicos, percebera também varias silhuetas no alto dos prédios, será que a policia descobriu sua trama? Ou o senhor Yushima tinha a traído? Era difícil saber.  
Finalmente seu alvo chegara, a limusine presidencial e seus vários carros e seguranças seguiam logo atrás. Vários repórteres rodearam o carro por onde sairia seu alvo, seu nome: Hao Himura, e este estava no colo da mãe.  
Sentiu de repente um grave aperto no peito e sua visão ficar distorcida, aquilo era sua pior morte, matar uma criança, como ele podia ser tão frio? Como poderia ser tão canalha a ponto de manda-la matar uma criança sabendo que estava grávida?

[flash back]__

- Sango, você está bem? – perguntou ao vê-la correr ao banheiro.  
- O que você acha? – perguntou lavando a boca.  
- Desde quando você tem tido esses ataques de vômito?  
- Há algumas semanas...  
- Quantas?  
- Não sei, 6 ou 12...  
- Com licença? – a governanta da mansão aparece á porta. – não pude deixar de ouvir a conversa, Naraku-sama, entretanto... a senhorita tem tido esses enjôos freqüentemente e vontade de comer coisas ou de chupar limão?  
- Oro? Hai, como sabe?  
- Se me permite a ousadia, Sango-sama, a senhorita está grávida.  
- Gra... grávida?  
- Hai.  
- Tem certeza, Yoshiko-san? – perguntou Naraku surpreso.  
- Senhor, tenho 3 filhos, acha que eu me enganaria?

- Que maravilha! É a melhor noticia que eu poderia ter!  
- E... esse filho...  
- É do meu marido: Miroku Takao!

[flash back]

Saiu de sua posição e recostou-se onde seu fuzil estava, sentou-se e acariciou o ventre, será que conseguiria ficar livre? Não sabia, mas aquela criança, não mataria, nem por sua liberdade.  
Levantou-se e começou a mexer na arma, iria desmonta-la e ir embora.  
- Ali! – ouviu de repente alguém gritar, olhou para ver o que era... fora descoberta.  
- Nos encontramos novamente, pistoleira. – alguém aparece atrás de si, Miroku.  
- Hunf, dessa vez você não vai se preocupar em examinar outra morte...  
- Desistiu?  
- Não vou matar ninguém. – pegou as partes da arma, guardou-as na bolsa e caminhou contra ele.  
- Pare aí! – sacou sua arma fazendo-a parar.  
- Não seja tolo, seu tolo! Posso te matar sem você perceber!  
- Será?  
- O que você quer, Miroku?  
- Ter uma conversa com você.  
- De pistoleira para policial?  
- Iie, de pistoleira para pistoleiro.  
- Oro?  
- Você já deve ter ouvido falar do grupo de pistoleiros Akihito não é?  
- Muito.  
- Sabe também que ninguém conseguia escapar do Hi.  
- Hi... voce foi um deles, certo?  
- Exatamente.  
- Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha e Naraku, também?  
- Por que Akihito?  
- São nomes há muito tempo esquecidos...  
- Seu pai fora Hiroshi, certo?  
- Un.  
- Cada silaba, um ente morto?  
- Un...  
- Wakata... "o mesmo esquema do nosso..."  
- Mais perguntas?  
- Mais uma: o que um pistoleiro tão renomado está fazendo na polícia?  
- Eu prendo vocês, em troca fico livre.  
- E ganha salário.  
- E juntando com...  
- Em vez de ficar me contando a sua vida, por que não vai para o lado da sua mulher que descobriu que está grávida?  
- Do que é que você está falando?  
- Sua mulher está grávida, de um filho seu! Agora sai da minha frente que... – parou de falar ao sentir algo subir pela garganta, rapidamente virou-se e tirou a mascara, logo após, tudo que comeu antes de estar ali saiu da boca pra fora. Limpou a boca e repôs a mascara. – droga de ânsias...  
- Você disse que Sango estava grávida, acho que você também está.  
- Novidade, diga algo que não saiba.  
- Por quê veio trabalhar nesse estado?  
- Não é de sua conta!  
- Você quer parar?  
- Cala a boca! Vai me deixar passar?  
- Não, temos contas a acertar.  
- Não estou afim de brincadeiras! – sacou duas magnun e apontou para ele.  
- Também não estou. – sacou outra 9 mm.  
- "minha vista está embaçando..." – pensou ao virar o rosto apertando os olhos.  
- Diabetes?  
- Hipoglicemia.  
- Muita adrenalina?  
- /Além do suportável.../ – deu um pequeno gemido.  
- É melhor te levar...  
- Baixe as armas e eu te mato! – disse ao vê-lo baixa-las devagar.  
- Você pode morrer.  
- Não quero saber! – disse e atirou. Atirou várias vezes até se acabarem as balas.  
- É tudo que tem?  
- Co... como fez isso? – perguntou ao vê-lo desviar de todas as balas e sair sem um arranhão.  
- Já disse, meu nome é Hi! – disse e atirou.  
- Uh! – exclamou ao cair no chão, não conseguira desviar a tempo, estava espantada demais para se conectar inteiramente á situação, agora, por sua imprudência, a vida de seu filho estava em risco.

[flash back]__

- Sango, você está bem? – perguntou ao vê-la vomitar no banheiro.  
- Ah! Por que logo nesses dias???  
- Faz muito tempo?  
- Há dois ou três meses...  
- Como estão suas regras?  
- Meu ciclo? Muito atrasado...  
- Você tem dúvida?  
- Quanto?  
- De o Miroku ter ganhado um herdeiro?  
- K-chan...  
- Não sou mestre, tão pouco tive filhos, mas ajudei muito minha mãe com meu irmão, Souta, e sei o que ela sentiu na gravidez, Yumi, você está grávida! Não pode matar ninguém! Tão pouco se dar ao luxo de enfrentar Miroku caso ele te pegue!

[flash back]

Viu-a cair ao chão, aproximou-se para ver onde atirara, estava tão cego quanto um morcego. Como pudera ser tão frio a ponto de atirar em uma grávida? Tornara-se um monstro.  
Viu-a se encolher com a mão no ventre, pouco acima, se formara uma grande poça de sangue.  
Virou-a de costas e observou seu rosto, seus olhos escorriam lagrimas e o olhavam atentamente, pareciam ter receio de alguma coisa. Abaixou-se e tirou-lhe a mascara ficando em choque logo em seguida. Era... era... a...  
- San... go...  
- Salve... nosso filho... onegai...

- CORRAM! CORRAM!  
- Rápido! Ela está perdendo sangue! – diziam os médicos na sala de cirurgia.

- Miroku!! – duas vozes femininas são ouvidas. Ele estava em estado de choque, sequer virou-se para ver quem era. Tinha o rosto apoiando nas mãos, o que fizera? Atirara contra a mulher de sua vida.  
- /Sango.../ – sussurrou a si mesmo.  
- Miroku o que aconteceu?? – perguntou Kagome nervosa segurando- pelo colarinho..

- O que aconteceu?? – perguntou Rin ainda mais nervosa.  
- Hi? – Sesshoumaru o chama pelo codinome, o fétido codinome, Hi.  
- Há muito tempo deixei de ser Hi, Sesshoumaru. Assim como você deixou de ser A e Inuyasha de ser Ki...  
- Esqueceu do Naraku. – disse o outro, Inuyasha.  
- Não, ele nunca deixou de ser um matador... mesmo sem tocar nas armas.  
- Vocês são o ex-grupo de extermínio Akihito? – perguntou Kagome.  
- Infelizmente, não me orgulho em carregar o codinome Ki, Kagome.  
- Bem, estamos entre amigos. – confirmou Rin.  
- Verdade, muita coincidência. – concluiu K-chan. – As integrantes do ex-grupo de pistoleiras Ayumi se juntaram com três do Akihito.  
- Você também,Rin? – perguntou Sesshoumaru.  
- Com licença? – uma voz soa atrás deles.  
- Doutor! – as duas amigas vão de encontro ao medico.  
- Como ela está? – Miroku se levanta e caminha a encontro deles.  
- Não... conseguimos.  
- Na... não?  
- Miroku? – Inuyasha percebe o choque do amigo e o ajuda a se sentar.  
- Miroku-kun, daijobu?  
- Ela se foi...  
- Alguém é familiar?  
- Wa... Watashi! – se pronunciou Kagome.  
- Se quiser vê-la...  
- Ta. – acompanhou-o até o quarto, tinha uma boa impressão naquela historia... – "ela está viva."  
- San... go? – chegou perto da cama onde o corpo jazia, tirou o lençol que o cobria, e constatou o que queria...

- E então? É verdade?  
- Hai... – fingiu estar comovida.  
- Então... não há esperança... – levantou-se e caminhou até um corredor.  
- Aonde você vai, Miroku?  
- Esfriar a cabeça. – disse e se afastou.  
- O que viu realmente, Kagome?  
- Sango é muito esperta, não é a primeira vez que morre e seu corpo verdadeiro some.  
- Oro?  
- O que vocês fariam no lugar dela?

_Oito anos depois..._

- "oito anos... como consegui viver tanto tempo sem ela?" – estava deitado na sua cama, em um dos seus apartamentos em Osaka, depois que sua noiva morreu, sua vida em Tóquio ficara insuportável.  
- No que está pensando? – uma mulher aparece na porta de seu quarto.  
- Quem...  
- Olá, Kokoro.  
- San... go...  
- Finalmente te achei, por que sumiu?  
- Você me deixou... minha vida lá ficou insuportável...  
- Gomen ne, foi necessário... – se aproximou do rapaz.  
- Você...  
- Shiu! Não fala nada... nanimo... – calou-o com um beijo.  
Ele o aprofunda, não queria saber se era ilusão ou verdade, só queria estar com ela de novo... só mais uma vez...  
Sango desliza a mão por aquele peito másculo de que tanto tinha saudades...  
Miroku sabe a mão pela perna, acariciando o local, chegou ao zíper do vestido, abriu-o...  
Sente as alças de sua roupa cair-lhe nos ombros, sabia o que significava. Sem perder tempo tirou-o...  
Puxou-a para o lado, fazendo-a repousar sobre o travesseiro. Subiu em cima dela, beijando-a calorosamente...  
8 anos. Todo esse tempo conseguiram viver sem o outro... tempo demais para dois apaixonados...  
- /você é mesmo real?/ - perguntou-lhe ao ouvido.  
- /sou tão real quanto você!/  
- /como voltou?/  
- Isso não importa... apenas me beije! – suplicou e foi atendida.  
Beijou-a com amor e fervor. Quanta saudade sentira daquela boca! Daquele cheiro...  
- /eu sempre fui sua, Miroku... demo... me tome de volta... /  
- /prometa que não vai embora.../  
- não irei a lugar algum! – disse e sentiu-o penetrar-lhe o sexo. Sentira falta daquela sensação... daquele momento... daquele homem...

Miroku acorda, o que tinha acontecido na noite passada? Seria um sonho? Ou pesadelo? Não sabia ao certo. Não era a primeira vez que sonhara com Sango. Doushitte?  
- Tenente Takao. – disse ao atender ao celular.  
- _Finalmente acordou Kokoro. _  
- Quem está falando?  
- _Pare de ser bobo! Você sabe quem é! _  
- Pare de ser importuna! Odeio trote!  
- _Espere um minuto. – após dizer pôde-se ouvir um som de tiros. – [i]gomen, tive um trabalhinho pra fazer. _  
- Quem é você?  
- _Yumi Kuroyama. Mas você me conhece como Sango Nurihiko_.  
- Sango está morta!  
- _Eu sei... ela morreu e deu lugar á mim. _  
- Se Você é quem diz ser, diga algo que só nós dois sabemos.  
- _Você foi do Grupo de extermínio AHIKITO, você me disse quando atirou em mim. _  
- O que você disse quando descobri que era você?  
- _"salve nosso filho!" _  
- San... go... – murmurou perplexo.  
- _Desde que sumi você ficou meio lento? _  
- Doushitte?  
- _Não tinha escolha, mas passei oito anos tentando te encontrar_!  
- Por que fingiu que estava morta?  
- _Já disse, iriam atrás de mim e do seu presente! _  
- Que presente?  
- _Depois conversamos melhor, já estou voltando, seu presente está na sala. _  
- Demo... – ouviu-a desligar. – ah! Que começo de manhã...  
- Posso perguntar uma coisa? – parou ao ver uma criança parada á porta do cômodo.  
- Quem é você?  
- Posso perguntar uma coisa?  
- Pode... o que é?  
- Você é o meu pai?  
- Nani?  
- Haha-ue disse que você era.  
- Quem é sua mãe?  
- Yumi.  
- Qual o seu nome?  
- Yoshiro.  
- Yoshiro... meu nome é Miroku, está com fome?  
- H... hai... – confirmou envergonhado.  
- Faça o seguinte, fique lá na sala enquanto me troco, ai tomamos café da manhã juntos, beleza?  
- Hai! – o garoto sai correndo em direção ao outro cômodo.  
- "yoshiro..."

[flash back]__

- Miroku-kun?  
- Un?  
- Quando tivermos um filho... que nome daria?  
- Não sei... qual que você daria?  
- Yoshiro...  
- Yoshiro?  
- Hai, era o nome do meu pai...  
- Yoshiro, um nome importante... eu gosto!  
- Sério?  
- Hai.  
- Então nosso primeiro filho se chamará Yoshiro!

[flash back]

- "ela foi fiel á sua palavra... mas se ela está mesmo viva... mas esse garoto é mesmo meu filho?"  
- pronto?! – Yoshiro aparece no corredor bloqueando a passagem dele.  
- Hai, garoto, quer panquecas?  
- Hai!! – confirmou puxando-o até a cozinha.

- Demorei? – alguém aparece no cômodo onde Miroku e Yoshiro viam televisão.  
- Haha-ue! – o garoto salta do sofá e abraça a mulher.  
- Sango...  
- Kokoro...  
- Haha-ue, por que Miroku-san te chamou de Sango?  
- É meu apelido...  
- Yumi...  
- Quer conversar agora, ou prefere ficar mais com seu filho?  
- Yoshiro, fica ai vendo televisão que eu e sua mãe vamos conversar um pouco, ta?  
- Beleza! Posso comer aquela bolacha?  
- Yoshiro!  
- Pode.  
- Ele deixou, mãe!  
- Fazer o que...  
- Oba!! – o garoto sai em disparada á cozinha.  
- Vamos? – a mulher passa a frente e para o quarto.  
- Por que você sumiu? – perguntou entrando no cômodo.  
- Por que a policia estava na minha cola, se não fosse pelo senhor Yushima, estaria presa, agora.  
- Onde você ficou, todo esse tempo?  
- Com Naraku. Ele bancou minha gravidez sabendo que o filho era seu, mas no ano passado...  
- Eu sei... o mataram.  
- Ele me deixou como única herdeira...  
- Yoshiro... é meu filho?  
- Tive sorte de não o ter perdido á 8 anos...  
- Por que nunca me disse que também era pistoleira?  
- Te pergunto o mesmo.  
- É diferente! – alterou a voz. – Você deixou que eu a caçasse! Que eu quase te matasse!  
- Não me orgulho disso, mas você era um policial honesto, não sei o que faria se descobrisse!  
- Mesmo assim! Você deveria ter me contatado! Eu fiquei oito anos pensando que te matei!  
- Pare Miroku! Já me sinto culpada o bastante por ter te enganado, mas foi você quem não queria ser encontrado!  
- Eu? Quem se fingiu de morta? Quem sumiu durante anos?  
- VOCÊ! EU TENTEI! TENTEI TE ENCONTRAR MAS NUNCA CONSEGUI! VOCÊ SAIU DA NOSSA CASA E SUMIU SEM DAR NOTÍCIAS!  
- EU FIU TRANSFIRIDO!  
- VOCÊ SE TRANSFIRIU E NÃO DISSE NADA AO YUSHIMA-SAMA!  
- ELE SABIA E NÃO ME DISSE! DEIXOU-ME ACREDITAR QUE VOCÊ MORREU!  
- ELE NÃO SABIA DE NADA ATÉ CINCO ANOS ATRÁS!  
- Oro?  
- CINCO ANOS, MIROKU! TE PROCUREI POR CONTA PRÓPRIA POR CINCO ANOS! SE NÃO FOSSE POR YUSHIMA-SAMA INVADIR OS ARQUIVOS EU NUNCA TERIA TE ENCONTRADO!  
- Demo...  
- Não dá... – parou de falar e chorou. – não posso acreditar que você...  
- Sango...  
- MEU NOME É YUMI! – saiu correndo para a sala.  
- Yoshiro, vamos embora! – pegou da bolsa um pedaço de papel e tacou-o no sofá.  
- Demo.. doushitte?  
- Sem perguntas! Vamos!  
- Aonde vocês vão? – Miroku pergunta.  
- Estamos no Hotel Sakura até amanhã... – disse com voz fraca e olhos marejados.  
- Mas...  
- Sem mas... Sayonara... – disse e saíram.  
- Baka! – disse a si mesmo.

- Finalmente nos encontramos, Sango! – é parada á porta do prédio que acabara de sair.  
- Oro? Quem é você?  
- Um assassino pronto para te matar!  
- Por que? Não te fiz nada, aliás, quem é essa tal de Sango?  
- Não se faça de tonta! – apontou-lhe uma arma.  
- Yoshiro, atrás de mim! – protegeu o filho com o corpo.  
- Deixe-a em paz. – o pistoleiro sente na nuca algo frio e metálico e ouve alguém dizer atrás de si.  
- Hi... o tão famoso Hi...  
- É tenente Takao, e você está preso por porte ilegal de armas e tentativa de homicídio!  
- Ninguém pode me prender!  
- Ninguém nunca escapou de um tiro meu. – disse – você escolhe.  
- Ta... – Miroku algemou-o após vê-lo se entregar.  
- Por que? – perguntou Sango.  
- Não posso te perder de novo.  
- Só a mim?  
- Não, á esse garoto também!  
- Aquele pedido de casamento ainda está de pé, não é?  
- Hai!  
- Quando?  
- O mais breve possível. – disse e a beijou.


End file.
